ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Marshall Maynard Benedict Fordham
= Marshall Maynard Benedict Fordham = Owned by: Winteroak Gender: Male Age: 30 Group: Non Player Characters Home District Paramount Hill Profession Leader of the Hall of War Ministry in Dusk. Holds the Rank of the Militia Field Marshall and Commodore to the Sky Fleet. Special Skills Politics Tactics Proficient in hand to hand combat and Weaponry. Skilled Airship pilot Metallurgy Physical Appearance Tall, slim with dark cropped hair and pale skin. Dresses immaculately and extremely well groomed. Personality and interests Brutal, ruthless and arrogant. Maynard Benedict Fordham sees the worker and poor classes of Dusk as a sub species that should be kept in chains and only be alive to ensure Flagesium is mined refined and delivered to Elesium. He is very demanding and extremely strict. Rules are in place for a reason. He is admired and hated by those that serve him in equal measures. Believes all Airships in Dusk should be manned and commanded by the military. Power hungry. History The 1st son of the late Comodore Micajah Bridges Forham and Lady Vivienne Osborne, Maynard was born into the high classes of Dusk in the District of Paramount Hill. From a young age he was prepared to succeed is father on Dusk's highest military echelons. The Forham's can trace their lineage back for the times of the Delve and the Great Sanctuary and have always have a presence in the Military Ministry of Dusk. He was expected to continue the tradition and it was a role he threw himself into body and soul. Schooled in all matters martial from the moment he could walk he is the embodiment of rigidity and focus needed to keep Dusk from spiraling into chaos. At the age of 18 when still only a Captain in the militia he and his men brutally squashed a riot in the Sprawls. Once the leaders of the riot had been identified, captured and hanged for treason, he lead a group of his most loyal soldiers back into the district and slaughtered the sons and daughters of those men and women, earning the nickname "The Butcher of Orphans." He was publicly reprimanded for his actions but secretly many in the War Ministry and the Council of Dusk congratulated him for his role in keeping the lower classes in check. Was promoted to Field Marshall of the Dusk Militia at the age of 22 securing a seat in the Hall of War Ministry. Upon his father's death was appointed temporarily to the position of Comodore until a suitable replacement was found. That was 5 years ago. This is mainly due to the the friendships and connections he has cultivated among families such as the Spinks, Corbets and Monteclaires. A failed murder attempt 2 years ago by Rising Star operatives left him fighting for his live with a pierced lung and damaged heart. Luckily the organs were replaced by mechanical counterparts by an disgraced chirurgion of the Epistemological Society of Savants serving a sentence in the Black Gallows. This attempt on his life convinced him that the Council of Dusk is no longer suitable to rule the city and that the War Ministry should take over. Loves and Hates... Loves order, airships, rules and power. Hates the working classes and the poor of Dusk Sworn enemy of the Rising Star faction. Darkest Secret Since the attempt on his life and the replacement of his lung and heart with artificial organs, he has joined the underground cult known as "The Church of the Broken God", who worship mechanization and believe in excising flesh and bring about some sort of techno-organic apotheosis.